Shooting
by JeromeC7
Summary: The year is at a close for the Anubis Seniors and they could not be more excited to move on and start their new life post high school , but will one fateful day and decision by two boys change that forever? Similarities to the Columbine High School Massacre.
1. Chapter 1

8:09AM

It was indeed a warm day. It wasn't a fair sunny spring day but it had a nice soothing gray feeling to it. The sky illumatated the school grounds in such a way that made the surrondings fairly admirable. Students were all getting up and getting ready to go to school. It was early in May and the Anubis students knew that just in a few weeks all of the seniors would graduate and move on with the rest of their lives, must going on their seperate ways from their peers they had grown to know so very well.

The Anubis students were up and enjoying their meal that Trudy had prepared for them. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Eddie, and Mick all surrounding the table to retrieve their food and sit at their own individual spots to enjoy the lovely breakfast meal that Trudy had made. Ever since the mystery ended last term with Senkhara there had been less drama than there was before finally finding order and balance in the crazy house.

After finishing their meals each student began piling out to make their way to the school. Nina, Amber, and Fabian walking behind the whole gang conversing on their own.

"Where's Jerome and Alfie?" Amber asked curiously not having seeing them for atleast a day.

"Remember they signed out to visit Jerome's uncle yesterday," Fabian began. "They probably spent the night and will be coming to school from there." Fabian finished and the two girls nodded.

"Yeah I guess you are right Fabian." Amber said still not fully convinced. She had noticed an odd change in Alfie's behavior over the past month or two noticing he didn't seem as happy and goofy as he used to be and began to become quite shy during certain situations even if it involved him and Amber. He had grown somewhat apart from everybody in the house.

Except for Jerome. He only seemed to appear even closer with Jerome usually with Jerome all the time and always going off whenever Jerome would. Now Jerome and Alfie had always been best friends but for this case it was much different. Alfie and Amber had visited the University of Brenginham just a few weeks ago and found that they loved it and would both like to attend. They both recieved moderately positive recomendation from the school and would recieve notice of the status of their acceptance next week. Amber could not have been more excited.

9:48AM

Nina and Fabian had a free block and both spent their time in the library researching Oxford Academy the college both of them would begin attending at the start of a late sunmer course for Ancient History.

Patricia, Joy, and Eddie had to drag through their extra elective class today in order to get their missing 1 credit for Science.

had been in his office all day going through much paperwork he had to file in time to make graduation day run as smoothly as he wanted it. The day might have been average but it was full of anxiety to get everything in order before graduation time.

10:54AM

Nina and Fabian remained in the library being joined by Mara, and Amber as the gang all together chatted with each other queitly respecting the Freshman who were using their computers for their English Literature project. The gang was all talking about life and their excitement for the close of the school year that was soon approaching them. Some Sophomores and Juniors filled into the library a bit going off to the tables and opening books and notebooks and what not focusing on their own work they had to get down before the last tri-mester closes.

11:08AM

The Anubis gang was chatting quietly at the library when they hard sudden loud bangs echoing across the school.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG._

_BANG BANG! _They heard in a repetive form followed by the screams and running footsteps of other students. Everybody in the library began looking around at each other nervously before hearing a loud explosion coming near right outside the door of the library. Papers flew everywhere as lockers could be seen crisped and the library glass door shattered a bit. Everyone in the library now fully aware of what was going on began hiding each other and looking nervously around the room.

"Nina what's happening," Amber asked extremely scared burrying her face in Nina's chest as Nina hugged her as they both hid behind the coaches as Fabian and Mara followed.

They heard familair but yet sinister laughing as they saw to sets of feet in black boots approach the library door entering the room where most people were already hiding themselves.

A teacher hid behind her desk crying softly into her face hands folded as many other students were hiding near bookshelves and sofa and computers and under rows of desks with computers. After complete silence fell in the room the two boys that had entered finally spoke up.

"GET UP!" One boy yelled as Nina began to look at Fabian and Fabian gave her the same look.

"EVERYBODY GET UP!" The other boy yelled catching the attention of Amber.

The first boy was a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The second boy was a skinny dark skinned boy with short buzzcut hair.

"Let's just shoot anyway," one boy said to the other before shooting right through the middle of the rows of desk hitting two hidden students. Nina slowly reached her head up to get a glimpse of the shooters and once she did her nightmare was confirmed.

Jerome and Alfie.


	2. Chapter 2-Jerome

Hey, this chapter might be very much touchy and graphic and will be submitted as journal entries from the mind of Jerome. For the sake of writing I am going to abandom some spelling correctness and sentence structure just to get a better feel as if you are actually reading the mind of Jerome and when he is just sitting in his room spilling his thoughts out.

_Jerome Clarke-_

_ever wonder why we go to school? besides getting a so called education. its not to obvious to most of you stupid fucks but for these who think a little more and deeper you should realize it. its societies way of turning all the young people into good little robots and factory workers thats why we sit in desks in rows and go by bell schedules, to get prepared for the real world cause "thats what its like". well god damit no it isnt! one thing that seperates us from other animals is the fact that we can carry on actual thoughts. so why don't we? people go on day by day. rutine shit. why cant we learn in school how we want to. why cant we sit on desks and on shelves and put our feet up and relax while we learn? cause thats not what the "real world is like" well hey fuckheads, there is no such thing as an actual "real world". its just another word like justice, sorry, pity, religion, faith, luck and so on. we are humans. if we dont like something we have the fucking ability to change! but we dont, atleast U dont. I would. U just whine/bitch thoughtout life but never do a goddamn thing to change anything. "man can eat, drink, fuck, and hunt and anything else he does is madness" - Based on Lem's quote. boy oh fuckin boy is that true. when I go NBK, and people say things like, "oh it was so tragic," or "oh he is crazy!" or "It was bloody!" I think, so the fuck what, you think thats a bad thing? just because your mommy and daddy told you blood and violence is bad, you think its a fucking law of nature? wrong, only science and math are true, everything, and I mean everyfuckingthing else is man made. my doctor wants to put me on medication to stop thinking about so many things and to stop getting angry. well, I think that anyone doesnt like me is just bullshitting themselves. __try it sometime if you think you are worthy, which you probly will you little shits, drop all your beliefs and views and ideas that have been burned into your head and try to think about why your here.__ but I bet most of you fuckers cant even think that deep, so that is why you must die. how dare you think that I and you are part of the same species when we are sooooooo different. you arent human you are a Robot. you dont take advantage of your capabilites given to you at birth. you just drop them and hop onto the boat and headdown the stream of life with all the other fuckers of your type. well god damit I wont be a part of it! I have thought to much, realized to much, found out to much, and I am to self aware to just stop what I am thinking and go back to society because what I do and think isnt "right" or "morally accepted" NO, NO, NO GOD FUCKING DAMIT NO!I will sooner die than betray my own thoughts. but before I leave this worthless place, I will kill who ever I deam unfit for anything at all. especially life. and i fyou pissed me off in the past, you will die if I see you. because you might be able to piss off others and have it eventually all blow over, but not me. I dont forget people who wronged me. like Mick Campbell he will never get a chance to read this because he will be dead by me before this is discovered - 10/21/12_

_HATE! I'm full of hate and I Love it. I HATE PEOPLE and they better fucking fear me if they know whats good for em. yes I hate and I guess I want others to know it, , and another thing, I am very racist towards white trash p.o.s.s like mick and that other bitch up in isis brentley they deserve the hatred, otherwise I probly wouldnt hate them. Its a tragedy, the human nature of people will lead to their downfall. Peoples human nature will get them killed. whether by me or alfie, Its happened before, and not just in school shootings like those pussy dumbasses over in bridgewater who squeeled. throughtout history, Its our fucking nature! I know how people are and why and I cant stand it! I love the nazis too... by the way, I fucking cant get enough of the swastika, the SS, and the iron cross. Hitler and his head boys fucked up a few times and it cost them the war, but I love their beliefs and who they were, what they did, and what they wanted. I know that form of gov couldn't have lasted long once the human equation was brought in, but damnit it sure looked good. every form of gov leads to downfalls, everything will always fuck up or yeah something. its all DOOMed god damnit. this is beginning to make me get in a corner. I'm showing too much of myself, my views and thoughts, people might start to wonder, smart ones will get nosey and something might happen to fuck me over, I might need to put on one helluva mask here to fool you all some more. fuck fuck fuck it'll be very fucking hard to hold out until April. If people would give me more compliments all of this might still be avoidable... but probably not. Whatever I do people make fun of me, and sometimes directly to my face. I'll get revenge soon enough. fuckers shouldn't have ripped on me so much huh! HA! then again its human nature to do what you did... so I guess I am also attacking the human race. I cant take it, Its not right... true... correct... perfect. I fucking hate the human equation. Nazism would be fucking great if it werent for individualism and our natural instinct to ask questions. you know what maybe I just need to get laid. maybe that'll just change some shit around. thats another thing, I am a fucking dog. I have fantasies of just taking someone and fucking them hard and strong. someone like mara were I just pick her up, take her to my room, tear off her shirt and pants and just eat her out and fuck her hard. I love flesh... weisses fleisch! dein weisses fleisch emegt mich soo... Ich bin dech nur ein gigilo! I want to grab a few different girls in my gym class, take them into a room, pull their pants off and fuck them hard. I love flesh... the smooth legs, the large breasts, the innocent flawless body, the eyes, the hair; jet black, blond, white, brown. ahhh I just want to fuck! call it teenage hormones or call it a crazy fuckin racist rapist... BJ ist mir egal. I just want to be surrounded by the flesh of a woman, someone like you know who I wanted to just fuck like hell, she made me practically drool, when she wore those shorts to work.. instant hard on. I couldnt stop staring. and others like amber oh god her body is fuckinbg flawless though i could do without her bitchiness, or whatever in my gym class, and others who I just want to overpower and engulf myself in them. mmmm I can taste the sweet flesh now... the salty sweat, the animalistic movement... Iccchhh... lieeebe... fleisccchhhh. who can I trick into my room first? I can sweep someone off their feet, tell them what they want to hear, be all nice and sweet, and then "fuck em like an animal, feel them from the inside" as Reznor said. oh... thats something else... that one NIN video I saw, broken or closer or something, the where the guy is kidnapped and tortured like hell... actual hell. I want to do that too. I want to tear a throat out with my own teeth like a pop can. I want to gut someone with my hand, to tear a head off and rip out the heart and lungs from the neck, to stab someone in the gut, shove it up to the heart, and yank the fucking blade out of their rib cage! I want to grab some weak little freshman and just tear them apart like a fucking wolf. show them who is god. strangle them, squish their head, bite their temples into the skull, rip off their jaw. rip off their colar bones, break their arms in half and twist them around, the lovely sounds of bones cracking and flesh ripping, ahh... so much to do and so little chances. - 11/17/12_

_Months have passed. Its the first night in the final month. much shit has happened. Alfie has a Tec 9, we test fired all of our babies, we have 6 time clocks ready, 39 crickets, 24 pipe bombs, and the napalm is under construction. Right now I'm trying to get fucked and trying to finish off these time bombs. NBK came quick. why the fuck cant I get any? I mean, I'm nice and considerate and all that shit, but nooooo. I think I try to hard. but I kinda need to considering NBK is closing in. The amount of dramatic irony and foreshadowing is fucking amazing. Everything I see and I hear I incorporate into NBK somehow. Either bombs, clocks, guns, napalm, killing people, any and everything finds some tie to it. feels like a Goddamn movie sometimes. I wanna try to put some mines and trip bombs around this town too maybe. Get a few extra flags on the scoreboard. I hate you people for leaving me out of so many fun things. And no don't fucking say, "well thats your fault" because it isnt, you people had my phone number and i was always around and I asked and all, but no. no no no dont let the weird Jerome kid come along, ohh fucking nooo. 5/1/13_


End file.
